Setselia Crowley
Setselia "Cecily" Crowley Evergreen Sentinels Sage Affiliations: Evergreen Sentinels Born: Distover 5th, 1179 (Age 39) Physical Description: Setselia is a small, slender elvish woman with long, beautiful blond hair. She’s taken to wearing the extravagantly frilly and delicate dresses popular with some Bastion noblewomen due to her time spent in her husband’s social circles. Personality: Setselia is a relentlessly sunny and optimistic person, always convinced that a brighter day is just around the corner (perhaps in part due to her ability to actually see around that corner). She tends to come across as spacey and naïve in conversation, having spent most of her childhood in cultivation of her magical gift. She has a weak sense of skepticism and is easily swayed by other’s opinions, though most of those opinions currently tend to be her husband’s flights of fantasy. History: Born in the Northern Wilds to the Anarion clan as “Setselia Anarion,” (her given name meaning "cloudless sky" in Old Selwasian) Setselia manifested an incredible talent for divination magic from a young age, leading her into a childhood spent honing her gift under the guidance of her clan’s wisest sages. Upon reaching adulthood, Setselia was recruited to the Evergreen Sentinels as a Mage, where her talents made her a valuable agent despite the childlike naiveté that had been fostered in her by never having left her sheltered village. She eventually traveled to Bastion with her fellow Sentinels to aid an investigation into reports of possible demonic activity in the city. She headed out on her own in the alleyways of Bastion one evening, having foreseen a great fortune in the consequences of her otherwise unadvisable action, and soon found herself accosted by a band of armed robbers. After the slightest moment of hesitation to ponder whether or not she had misread the date on the calendar, an odd yet handsome nobleman by the name of Luke Crowley burst onto the scene, bellowing about honor and chivalry and a woman's virtue while drawing his dueling sword and deftly dispatching her assailants. Perhaps it was this nobleman's ample charm or perhaps it was his knack for leading her on wondrous adventures of truth and justice that appealed to her, but she soon fell in love and became involved with him both romantically and professionally (thanks to his unusual hobby of amateur criminal investigation), acquiring the affectionate nickname "Cecily" and resolving to take up a permanent post in Bastion with the Sentinels. At one of the high society events she attended along with her lover, she once again saw the thread of her fate intertwined with another and introduced herself and her future husband to one Sir Caydan, hitting off a great friendship that ultimately resulted in the young nobleman being invited to their wedding not long after. Setselia and her new husband then left the city on their honeymoon, and upon their return, Setselia learned of her transfer within the Sentinels to a new position under Senior Tactician Maranis Selshiram . Freshly arrived back in Bastion, Setselia resolved once again to aid her Sentinel comrades with her exceptional powers of insight, this time with the help of her beloved and his own brand of investigation. Advantages 22/12: 10 AP received from Luke Divination Magic III 18 (High Utility, All Range Combat) Born with a prodigious gift, Setselia is highly proficient in all Divination fundamentals (communication, retrocognition, and future-sight) as well as immediate foresight. "Didn't See That Coming..." I 1 (Rare Resistance: Intimidation/Fear) Setselia's happy-go-lucky outlook on life is largely due to the fact that very little truly surprises or frightens her when she can see it coming from a mile away. Beauty II 2 (Low Social) Setselia’s pretty face and feminine build seem to be quite popular by Bastion standards. Rank (Senior Sage) I 1 (Low Social) She may not act the part, but Setselia technically holds a mid-level position in the Evergreen Sentinels as an exceptionally skilled Sage.